


Никогда

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: По заявке: "Олег влюблен в Сашу, сходит с ума от него, но боится рассказать о своих чувствах. Что-то нежное и солнечное без стекла и драмы"





	Никогда

\- А ты ложиться не собираешься? - спрашиваю я, ставя перед тобой уже третью за час кружку с горячим чаем.  
\- Да ладно вам, всего десять, а завтра выходной, - ты хватаешь кружку, шипишь, немного обжигая руку, и отпиваешь свой любимый чай.  
\- Во-первых, уже половина двенадцатого, во-вторых, да, выходной, но ты встал сегодня в шесть утра, плюс сколько времени была репетиция, - я придвигаю стул поближе к тебе и сажусь, - Так что лучше ляг спать пораньше, а?  
\- Олег Евгеньевич, а давайте вы мне будете в театре указывать, что делать, окей? - ты тихо смеешься, лукаво глядя на меня.  
\- Ох, Саша, что ты творишь со мной, - вздыхаю я.  
\- Треплю вам нервы вот который год? - ты снова смеешься, уже громче. Я смеюсь вместе с тобой. Да, думай, что я имел в виду нервотрепку, которую ты все время мне устраиваешь своими ночными прогулками, слишком сильной нагрузкой, странными звонками, с просьбой забрать тебя черт знает откуда в три часа ночи. Думай, что все из-за этого.  
А на деле я имел в виду то, что ты творишь со мной своим смехом, своими улыбками, столь искренними и добрыми, что у меня щемит где-то в груди от редкой для меня нежности. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться, хочу тебя видеть, хочу быть с тобой рядом, хочу быть твоим единственным. Я боюсь когда-нибудь не сдержаться и как-то заявить о своих чувствах. Я боюсь быть отвергнутым тобой. Лучше уж буду довольствоваться тем, что сейчас между нами.  
Я хочу проводить с тобой больше времени, хочу делать все для тебя. У меня сдавливает легкие, когда я вижу твою виноватую и грустную улыбку. Ведь ты думаешь, что пользуешься моей добротой, часто прося подвозить тебя до дома, хотя я только рад побыть с тобой подольше, и ведь после ты обязательно пригласишь меня к себе на чай. Ты думаешь, что ведешь себя слишком нагло, отдыхая во время и после репетиции не в гримерке или где еще, а в моем кабинете. Ты думаешь, что пользуешься мной, потому что не знаешь, что я готов сделать для тебя все, что угодно, ведь я...  
\- Олег Евгеньевич, прием! - твой звонкий голос доносится до меня как сквозь толщею воды.  
\- А?  
\- Я вас уже третий раз зову, вы где там витаете? - ты хитро улыбаешься, - Любовь привиделась?  
\- Привиделось, что ты наконец перестал репетиции срывать своими шутками, - улыбаюсь я.  
\- Олег Евгеньевич, - наигранно-возмущенно вскрикиваешь ты, а я лишь смеюсь. Ты тепло улыбаешься, и у меня снова сладко, но больно щемит где-то в груди, под ребрами.  
Через пару минут уговоров, ты все-таки переводишь ноутбук в сон, снимаешь наушники и идешь к кровати. Я желаю тебе спокойной ночи и иду в прихожую, как вдруг слышу возмущенное:  
\- Вы куда в двенадцать ночи собрались?! По темноте в такую даль почти полчаса ехать. Вы в аварию попасть хотите? - ты даже не стараешься скрыть волнение, - Оставайтесь у меня, не впервой же.

И ведь действительно, не в первой. Много раз мы оставались друг у друга на ночь, чаще всего потому, что засиживались за просмотром фильма, репетицией или за простым разговором.  
Обычно я по несколько часов смотрел на тебя, пользуясь тем, что ты спишь и не видишь моего голодного взгляда. Тяжелее всего мне было в ту ночь, когда ты настолько вымотался после спектакля, что, когда я привез тебя домой, быстро принял душ и в одном полотенце завалился на кровать. Ты уснул почти сразу, сбросив полотенце на соседний стул и кое-как прикрывшись одеялом, а я лежал на диване напротив, неотрывно смотря на тебя. Когда ты во сне поворачивался на спину, одеяло съехало почти до колена. Ты спокойно спал, а я задыхался от возбуждения, не в силах отвести от тебя взгляд. Мне было так тяжело, ведь я хотел просто накинуться на тебя и зацеловать всего.

Пусть мне и тяжело, но я в первую очередь думаю о тебе, поэтому возвращаюсь в комнату и покорно сажусь на диван, напротив твоей кровати.  
\- Ладно-ладно, я останусь, не волнуйся. Ложись. Свет выключать?  
\- Да, - ты улыбаешься и успокаиваешься, ложась в кровать.  
Я выключаю свет и ложусь на диван, поворачиваясь к стене. Не могу смотреть на тебя, хотя и хочу. Чувствую, что сорвусь, не выдержу.  
Буквально минут через десять тихо зову тебя, на что ты не откликаешься. Уснул.  
Я борюсь сам с собой, но потом посылаю все к чертям и поворачиваюсь лицом к тебе, задыхаясь от увиденного.  
Ты, полностью обнаженный - и когда успел раздеться-то? - лежал почти не прикрытый одеялом. Я чувствую, как в паху тяжелеет, но не могу отвести взгляд от желанного тела.  
Черт, черт, черт, я не должен, но я больше не в силах терпеть эту пытку. Я встаю и подхожу к тебе, садясь на край кровати.  
Ты прекрасен во сне, впрочем, как и всегда. Но сейчас ты особенно спокоен и умиротворен. Я протягиваю к тебе руку, зарываясь ей в спутанные светлые волосы, осторожно, чтобы ненароком не разбудить тебя. Ты продолжаешь спокойно спать даже когда я провожу рукой по твоей шее, спускаясь к плечам. Веду ниже, по груди и замираю. Убираю руку, и вздрагиваю от твоего голоса:  
\- Олег?  
Внутри все обрывается. Но следующая твоя фраза поражает меня до глубины души:  
\- Почему ты руку убрал? - я поворачиваюсь к тебе и даже в темноте могу различить, что на твоем лице играет улыбка, но счастливая, искренняя, а не ироничная. Я шумно выдыхаю, борясь с желанием снова к тебе прикоснуться.  
\- Саш... - голос хрипнет, и я откашливаюсь, пытаясь еще и уровнять дыхание, - Саш, я...  
\- Вернешь руку на место? - перебиваешь ты, беззлобно усмехаясь. Видя, что я медлю, продолжаешь, - Олег Евгеньевич, я серьезно.  
Я почти неверяще смотрю на тебя, а ты вздыхаешь как-то даже возмущенно и берешь мою руку в свою, кладя ее себе на плечо.  
Кровь стучит в висках, но я действительно больше не могу играть в дружбу. Снова провожу рукой по твоим плечам, по груди, а после наклоняюсь к тебе ближе. Ты поднимаешь на меня глаза и сам тянешься за поцелуем.  
Сначала выходит смазано, неловко, но ты тихо шепчешь:  
\- Успокойся, все в порядке, - и смотришь так доверчиво, - Давай. Я весь твой.  
От этих слов в груди что-то будто взрывается, по всему телу бегут мурашки, а из горла так и рвется тихий шепот "Саша". Я даже не думал, что у меня снова может быть такое, что я снова буду чувствовать себя двадцатилетним юнцом, влюбившимся в первый раз.  
Я прижимаю тебя к кровати, целуя глубоко, жадно, стараясь выразить хоть часть того, что сейчас бушует внутри меня. Ты цепляешься руками за мои плечи, льнешь ближе, тихо стонешь в поцелуй, отвечая с не меньшим напором. Я отрываюсь от желанных губ, покрываю поцелуями твою шею, плечи, оставляю несколько укусов, а рукой обхватываю твое возбуждение, отчего ты не стесняясь стонешь, прогибаясь в спине. Я прижимаюсь к твоим губам, медленно водя рукой по твоему члену, а ты нетерпеливо толкаешься мне навстречу, стонешь в поцелуй, стараясь прижаться как можно ближе ко мне.  
\- Пожалуйста...Олег, - тихо, чуть хрипло зовешь ты. Я, понимая все без лишних слов, быстро раздеваюсь, бросая одежду прямо на пол. Ты тянешь меня к себе, и я устраиваюсь у тебя между ног, снова начиная жаркий поцелуй. Ты гортанно стонешь, когда я проталкиваю в тебя один палец, жалея, что нет нормальной смазки, кроме слюны. Покрываю поцелуями все, куда могу дотянуться, другой рукой лаская твою плоть, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь тебя от боли.

Ты стонешь уже от удовольствия, насаживаясь на мои пальцы, а я больше не могу терпеть. Притягиваю тебя ближе к себе и вхожу медленным глубоким толчком, заставляя тебя вцепиться мне в плечи и негромко вскрикнуть от боли. Даю тебе привыкнуть и после тихого "Давай" начинаю двигаться.  
Ты закусываешь губу, обхватывая меня руками за шею, и тянешься за поцелуем. Я толкаюсь быстрее и резче, и ты стонешь, стонешь своим восхитительным голосом, и мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.  
Я утопаю в чувствах, в наслаждении, в тебе.  
Обхватываю твой член рукой и делаю всего пару движений, доводя тебя до полного сумасшествия. Ты стонешь мое имя и замираешь, а мне хватает всего пары движений, чтобы сойти с ума вслед за тобой.

Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло, как мы лежали, обнявшись. Я перебирал твои золотистые волосы, а ты все улыбался, держа меня за руку.  
\- Саш, - начинаю я, но ты тут же меня перебиваешь:  
\- Олег, - ты поднимаешь взгляд, - Не уходи. Никогда.  
И смотря в твои льдисто-голубые глаза я понимаю, что не уйду.  
Никогда


End file.
